Nightly Routine
by Arwennicole
Summary: Cries filled the air and Andros is on daddy duty. Sequel to "Bath Time Musings".


Nightly Routine

The house was quiet, the sound of a clock ticking in the living room was the only sound that could be heard. The clock read 2 o'clock in the morning.

In the master bedroom, Andros and Ashley were fast asleep. Ashley was in a deep sleep with her head resting on Andros's chest. Andros had his arms wrapped around her, even in his sleep he was protective of her. Suddenly, they could hear whimpers coming over the baby monitor on the nightstand. Immediately, the whimpers woke Ashley up. When she jerked awake, it woke her husband. "I've got it," Andros told her, slowly getting up.

"But…" she said tiredly.

"You pumped before bed," he answered, "I know how to change a diaper."

Andros kissed her forehead before he got out of completely, leaving the bedroom.

Making his way down the hall, he yawned and nearly tripped over one of the stray baby toys that was left in the living room. "Dammit," he muttered. He continued down the hall and found the room he was looking for.

Opening the door, the room was filled with a baby's cries. Andros turned the light on and winced as the light filled the room as he walked over to the crib that was by the window. The baby was laying in the crib screaming loudly and Andros reached in, picking the baby up. He could immediately tell what was the matter. "Yeah, I'd be screaming too," he commented tiredly as he walked over to the changing table, placing the infant on top. Once the diaper was changing, the shrieks had stopped and were only tiny whimpers. He changed the yellow onesie they had on and dressed them in the red onesie that was in the top drawer of the changing table. Picking the baby up again, he pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead.

Making his way downstairs, he took a bottle from the fridge and went to warm it up. The baby was still whimpering, but not as much as they were laying comfortably in the crook of their dad's arm. "Well, buddy, momma needs some sleep tonight so I know you don't care much for the bottle, but it works," Andros commented as he checked the temperature of the bottle.

Walking into the nursery again, Andros took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner and the baby latched onto the bottle. He closed his eyes for a second, letting out a deep breath as he rocked the chair gently. The baby reached up, grasping Andros's middle finger, making him smile a little. "You certainly know how to make your presence known, Noah," he commented, "You got that from your mom for sure." The baby finished the bottle quickly and Andros set the bottle onto the table by the chair before he put a towel over his shoulder. "Yeah, not making that mistake again," he commented as he gently patted Noah's back.

After a couple of minutes, there was a loud burp and as he thought, some spit up. He pulled the towel off his shoulder, using his telekinesis to toss it into the dirty clothes hamper. He took a minute in the chair to look at his son. He had Ashley's eyes, her nose, and her light brown hair. He also had Andros's lips, jaw line, and there were hint of light blond streaks going through the light brown.

When Noah was born, he certainly knew how to make an entrance. They were at Zhane and Karone's wedding reception. Ashley had been feeling a little weird all day, but then during the first dance she had felt that first contraction. All she did was tighten her grip on her husband's hand and he immediately knew when he saw the pained expression on her face. Ashley wasn't due for another three weeks so it worried them both. Quietly, they gave Zhane and Karone their best wishes before leaving the reception.

Noah Andros Karovan was born early the next morning, one healthy baby that Ashley welcomed happily in her arms. Andros was in complete awe over his son as he had sat by Ashley's side and they probably stared at Noah for what felt like hours.

Then when it came time for them to bring little Noah home, it was a little nerve-wracking for the new parents to get a routine together. There were a lot of phone calls to Cassie and Ashley's parents to get advice about what to do. Every little hiccup he did, every little sneeze had them on high alert. Now, four months later, they were getting the hang of it. Ashley spent the day with Noah, but night Andros would get up to take care of him so Ashley could sleep.

Getting up from the chair, Andros placed his son back into the crib, smiling as the baby stared up at him with half-open eyes. He reached into the crib, lightly resting his hand on the baby's full stomach and traced circles into his little belly. Noah let out a little coo and then a yawn. "Sweet dreams, son, I love you," he told Noah before he turned the mobile that were stars and a spaceship in the middle. Noah stared up at the mobile, his little legs kicking out and Andros walked towards the door. Andros stopped and looked back at the crib to his son's cooing would grow silent, for a second he would want to check if he was breathing still but he could tell that he had finally drifted back off to sleep.

Making his way back to the room, he was mindful of the toy he had just tripped over before and entered the bedroom.

Ashley woke up to the bed dipping and stirred a little. "Is he okay?" she asked tiredly.

"He just needed a fresh diaper and a bottle, he's content again," he replied.

Once he was laying back in bed, Ashley turned around and snuggled up to his side with her head resting on his shoulder and her hand resting over his chest. His arm went around her back as his other rested over her hand that was on his chest. "I love you," she murmured tiredly. Andros pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you more," he replied.

She smiled before drifting back off to sleep. Andros kissed her forehead once more before he closed his eyes to sleep. He had his wife close in his arms and he could faintly hear his son's soft, sleepy coos over the monitor as Andros fell back to sleep.


End file.
